Dennis
by Chousi
Summary: Minuscule OS sur une de mes idées à propos de ce que Dennis Crivey aurait pu devenir.


_DISCLAIMER : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Cette OS se déroule 6 années après la Bataille Finale de Poudlard. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

Dennis Crivey était assis au fond de sa cellule, les bras entourant ses jambes, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Malgré ses 20 ans, il paraissait minuscule. Harry le regardait à travers les barreaux. Commençant doucement à remplir la prison des sorciers, il était content que les détraqueurs n'occupent plus les postes de gardiens. D'abord pour les détenus qui restaient des êtres humains, et ensuite pour lui qui, en tant que responsable du bureau des Aurores, devait se rendre souvent Azkaban.

Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Dennis leva la tête et lui lança un petit sourire. Il ressemblait tant à Colin. A travers son visage, « l'Elu » pouvait revoir celui de son frère qui l'avait trop souvent regardé plein d'admiration. Comme à chaque fois, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Car c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui l'avait un jour arrêté.

Un an auparavant, le jeune Crivey avait retrouvé Mélicy. Après 5 années de recherche, il avait découvert que c'était lui qui avait tué son grand frère dans la Bataille Finale. Etrangement acquitté, Harry était en train de monter un dossier contre cet homme qui n'avait jamais été un mangemort mais qui avait rejoins leur camp, lorsqu'il apprit que quelqu'un venait d'assassiner son suspect.

Rapidement sur place, Harry avait découvert avec son équipe deux corps sans vie, et puis Dennis, calmement assis dans un fauteuil, les attendant patiemment.

-C'est moi qui les ai tué. C'est moi. Je n'avais pas prévu que sa mère soit là.

Son sang froid avait effrayé Harry. Plus tard, il fut rassuré et désolé par ses confidences : il regrettait le meurtre de la veille dame, et était torturé d'avoir tué une innocente. Par contre, il ne regrettait pas le meurtre de Mélicy et avait avoué à son procès qu'il « avait été déçu de n'avoir rien ressentit si ce n'est de la peur ».

-Comment va Ginny ? lui demanda Dennis. Ayant été plutôt proche avec Colin, Ginny avait l'habitude d'accompagner son mari lorsque ce dernier allait lui rendre visite. Aujourd'hui, elle était juste trop enceinte de leur 1er enfant pour pouvoir se déplacer. Un sentiment de paix et joie sereine l'étreignit, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle et à la famille qu'ils étaient en train de construire ensemble.

-Elle est exaspérée par tout ce qui l'entoure, moi y compris. Pour Ron c'est encore pire. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle lui fait peur. Le bébé doit arriver en la fin de semaine, expliqua t'il avec un léger sourire.

Dennis hocha la tête, heureux d'entendre que le bonheur de la famille Potter continuait.

-Et toi comment vas-tu ? questionna Harry.

Dennis lui sourit de nouveau et répondit avec un vague « Ca va… » enchaînant directement sur la visite qu'il venait d'avoir d'Hagrid.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres et Harry ne pouvait voir que sa maturité, presque une certaine sagesse dans ses yeux, ou en tout cas, sa capacité d'assumer pleinement ses actes.

Ce soir là, parce qu'Harry comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de vengeance, bien qu'il ne cautionnait pas celle ci, parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Colin, qui si fidèlement dévoué à sa cause, était resté au château malgré ses 16 ans et parce qu'il ne voulait simplement pas être celui qui priverait de liberté le petit frère de celui-ci, il avait rapidement murmuré à l'oreille de Dennis :

-Tu pourrais t'enfuir.

Et Dennis avait alors répliqué avec son visage d'enfant :

-J'ai tué deux personnes aujourd'hui Harry. Il faut que je paye pour ça.

Il avait eu raison bien sûr. Mais parfois, même Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement la limite séparant le Bien du Mal.

En quittant Dennis ce soir là, après une heure de discussion sur des sujets divers, Harry ressentit tout le malheur qu'un seul homme avait engendré sur ses épaules. Dennis en avait encore pour 6 ans ici. Mais il sera tout de même en sortant un homme brisé, et il le restera pour toujours.


End file.
